Spécial Noël
by Ga3lle
Summary: Série de ficlettes sur le thème de Noël. Oui, le résumé est un peu...court mais j'ai du mal à faire mieux, à faire plus attractif...- -' Bref, jetez-y un oeil, quand même. SVP.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello les gens ! _

_Alors, c'est - comme tout le monde le sait- très bientôt...NOEL !_

_Pour l'occasion, j'ai décidé de faire une petite série de fics basée sur ce thème. Je vous mets la première de mes "créations"._

_Je crois que l'idée de ce couple m'est venue en voyant un fanart qui représentait ces deux personnages. Puis je me suis dit : "Ehh, pourquoi pas ?"_

_Malheureusement, j'ai peut-être fait un peu -beaucoup- d'OOC. Bah, lisez, vous verrez bien ! =)_

* * *

Renji sonna. Et se retint de filer à toutes jambes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

C'était tout de même affolant. Ressentir une telle panique juste pour...Il secouait sa tignasse rouge alors que la porte s'ouvriat en grand, faisant apparaître sur le seuil une petite brune aux cheveux ébouriffés.

En reconnaissant son visiteur, elle afficha un large sourire:

- Ohayo Renji.

- O-Ohayo, répondit le Shinigami, conscient de la légère coloration rose qui s'étalait sur ses pomettes.

_C'est à cause du froid, c'est à cause du froid, c'est à cause du froid. _

- Tu veux rentrer ? demanda Tatsuki.

- N-Non...Ca va comme ça, ça va...je passais juste dans le coin...Un petit tour...dans les environs...pour prendre l'air...

Tatsukia observa avec amusement le jeune homme (qui n'avait seulement qu'environ 200 ans ) s'agiter, faire pleins de gestes en tout sens et bredouiller à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Il semblait complètement dépassé.

- Je...Désolé du dérangement, Tatsuki, acheva-t-il, renonçant à parler plus longuement. Il avait soudainement une certaine raideur.

Il se tenait droit comme I et quand il s'inclina pour la saluer, Tatsuki perçut la tension de sa nuque.

Elle le vit tourner les talons. Sans qu'elle comprenne bien pourquoi, elle sut instantanément que sa place n'était pas de rester là. Ce soir, elle voulait être avec quelqu'un de différent. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien. Quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas.

Elle voulait être avec _lui_, tout simplement.

Elle attrapa un manteau et l'enfila en vitesse sans prendre la peine de le boutonner. Elle déboula les escaliers de l'entrée et courut dans la rue. Elle sentait la neige crisser sous ses pieds et l'air froid qui lui fouettait le visage. Elle sourit de plaisir.

- Oï ! Renji !

Le garçon pivota, surpris.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du Shinigami, adoucissant ses traits. Tatsuki en eut le souffle coupé. C'était fou qu'il puisse sourire ainsi. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça avant.

La voix de Reni, rocailleuse, la ramena au présent:

- Oui.

Ils marchèrent alors en silence dans les rues enneigées de Karakura. Avec le froid qui leur mordait la figure et les flocons de neige qui leur tombaient dans les cheveux, les mains fourrés dans les poches. Et pourtant...s'ils avaient pu, ils n'auraient rien changé à tout ça.

Sans qu'ils sachent bien comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc, assis sur les balançoires.

- Ta famille ne va pas s'inquiéter de te savoir dehors à un moment pareil ? demanda Renji au bout d'un moment.

Tatsuki lâcha un rire un peu nerveux.

- Quel moment ? C'est juste Noël !

Renji la dévisagea, déstabilisé.

- M-Mais c'est important...non ?

Tatsuki cessa de rire. Son visage se fit soudain grave, elle pencha sa tête en arrière et contempla le ciel.

- Noël est un jour...comme les autres. Si on excepte les cadeaux et le repas de Noël, c'est un jour tout ce qu'y a de plus banal.

Je ne sais pas quand Noël a cessé d'être important pour moi. Avant...j'étais aussi une petite fille qui s'excitait à l'approche de Noël, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Mais ce Noël-là, j'ai, comme d'habitude, découvert les cadeaux sous le sapin. Je les ai ouvert et...rien. Je n'ai strictement rien ressenti. Aucune déception mais aucune joie non plus. Que de l'indifférence.

Je savais que ce que je voulais ne serait pas dans les cadeaux. Je m'y étais préparée, en quelque sorte.

Renji croisa le regard de Tatsuki et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander:_ Pourquoi me raconte-t-elle tout ça ?_

- La vérité, c'est que...ce que je voulais ne se met pas dans une boîte qu'on emballe. Ce que je veux n'est pas _matériel._

Et Renji comprit alors ce que Tatsuki désirait comme cadeau.

Et de le savoir, cela le remua au plus profond de son être. Il déglutit .

- Tu finiras par l'avoir, ce cadeau. Peut-être même...ce soir, murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés vers ses pieds et les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

_Heureusement qu'il fait nuit._

Tatsuki dévisagea avec surprise Renji. Elle rougit à son tour en se demandant s'il y avait bel et bien un sens caché aux mots du jeune homme. Puis, contemplant la vôute étoilée:

- Peut-être. Peut-être bien.

- AHAHA ! JOYEUX NOEL, TATSUKIIIII ! hurla Renji, qui avait reprit sa voix à haut volume sonore. Il avait hurlé ces mots et à cet instant précis, il ressemblait à un espèce d'hystérique ou à un dément.

- CA VA PAS OU QUOI ? hurla alors Tatsuki en l'envoyant bouler d'un magnifique crochet droit.

- Je suis pas sourde, idiot ! Inutile de crier comme ça !

Quand Renji se releva, hébété et couvert de neige, elle souriait et dans ses yeux de jeune femme, on pouvait voir briller quelque chose comme...de l'attente.

Celle de quelqu'un qui attend son cadeau.

* * *

_Des réactions ? Des commentaires ? Des critiques ? _

_Alors, n'hésitez pas à reviewver ! Thanks for reading ! =)_


	2. Noël en souvenirs

_Hello, les gens. Joyeux Noël. Oui, je sais, je suis un tantinet en retard. -_-'_

_J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon réveillon. Je vous poste celui de Byakuya. =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki n'en revenait pas. Il avait accepté. Il avait accepté l'invitation des Kurosaki.

Il avait vraiment fait ça ? C'était à peine croyable.

Pourtant, oui, c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait. Parce qu'en vérité, une personne très chère au coeur du capitaine de la 5ème division avait manifestement envie qu'il accepte.

Et il avait accepté. Et il avait bien fait: Rukia était resplendissante.

Comment aurait-il pu refuser de venir passer Noël avec la famille d'Ichigo Kurosaki alors que sa soeur souhaitait ardemment jouir de cette compagnie ?

Il se souvenait du jeune Shinigami avançant vers lui, un air d'indifférence et de décontraction négligemment affichés. Pourtant, des signes d'embarras évidents étaient venus révéler le véritable état émotionnel du garçon. Et Byakuya avait été secrètement ravi de constater que Kurosaki Ichigo éprouvait alors une grande gêne. Puis il s'était tourné vers Rukia et l'espoir qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux l'avait convaincu. Mais surtout déconcerté, bien qu'aucun signe extérieur ne transparut sur son visage.

Alors il avait simplement dit: " Nous serons là à huit heures. J'emmène mon lieutenant. Je crois savoir qu'il n'a rien de prévu."

Rukia avait hoché la tête pour confirmer: elle était visiblement aux anges.

_Rien de plus normal. Les trois hommes les plus importants de sa vie: Renji, l'ami d'enfance; moi, le grand frère; et Ichigo le..._

Il avait coupé court à cette bribe de pensée et avait tourné les talons.

Et voilà que maintenant, il était là, assis à la table décorée avec amour, des Kurosaki. Il n'y avait que Isshin, Yuzu et Karin, Ichigo, Rukia et lui-même ...et pourtant, il y avait une sacrée animation.

Byakuya écoutait sans dire un mot, sans faire un geste, les propos qui s'échangeaient autour de lui, sans y participer.

Cela aurait pu être autrement si son lieutenant, ce lâche d'Abarai, n'était allé précipitamment "prendre l'air" depuis presque une heure. Byakuya avait conclu qu'il ne reverrait pas son officier de la soirée.

Tant pis. A vrai dire, Renji était légèrement trop survolté pour qu'il puisse mener quelque chose ressemblant à une conversation avec lui.

De toute façon, il n'était venu que pour faire plaisir à Rukia.

C'était étonnant cette familiarité qui existait entre la famille d'Ichigo et Rukia. Il n'avait jamais bénéficié d'une telle proximité avec Rukia. La faute à son rang social. Il lui arrivait de penser que cela était contraignant d'être né dans une famille noble.

Il devait pourtant admettre que ces Kurosaki dégageaient une chaleur que lui n'aurait jamais. C'était ainsi.

Il comprenait sans mal l'attachement de Rukia pour cette famille.

- Du saké, Byakuya ?

Byakuya releva la tête vers Isshin et à la grande stupéfaction de Rukia et d'Ichigo dont les machoires semblèrent se déboîter, il accepta la coupe de saké .

_Après tout...c'est Noël._

Et il avala une longue gorgée de saké, se délectant de l'alcool qui lui brûlait la gorge.

Quand déjà, était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait bu ? Il y avait une éternité. _Elle_ était encore là, alors.

Une foule d'images dansèrent soudain devant ses yeux , des bribes de phrases venus d'un autre temps emplirent sa tête.

Lentement, Byakuya laissa ses souvenirs l'emporter dans le passé.

* * *

- Encore du saké, Byakuya ?

- Hisana...

- Allez, va pour une troisième coupe ! claironna la jeune femme.

Et elle versa du saké jusqu'au bord de la coupe puis la tendit à son mari avec un grand sourire.

Byakuya soupira. Hisana pouvait réellement se montrer exaspérante, et pourtant...qu'il aimait cette femme.

Mais il ne marcherait pas. Ce n'était pas convenable pour quelqu'un de sa classe sociale. Hisana avait peu faire du rang social que possédait son époux.

Elle lui avait un jour dit: " On ne sait jamais ce que tu penses. Tu es trop sérieux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là maintenant. Et de temps en temps, je te ferais perdre cet air stoïque que tu as été obligé d'adopter pour faire honneur au clan Kuchiki. Ne t'inquiètes pas."

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à s'inquiéter.

Chassant ce souvenir, Byakuya redéposa sa coupe pleine sur la table. Hisana fronça les sourcils et prit un air désapprobateur.

- Hisana, je ne peux vraiment pas. Cette coupe, c'est l'ultime. Si je la bois, je crois bien que...

- Oui ?

Byakuya acheva dans un murmure:

- Je crois bien que je serais ivre.

Hisana éclata de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ce rire. Serein. Libre. Cristallin. Précieux, tellement précieux pour lui.

Hisana s'approcha de son mari, emprisonna son menton dans les longs doigts de sa main droite.

Un doux et tendre sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Doux et tendre. Deux mots qui s'appliquaient parfaitement à Hisana.

Tout son être était doux et tendre.

Avec elle, Byakuya n'était pas obligé d'être l'héritier des Kuchiki. Il pouvait juste ...être lui. Simplement lui. Sans artifices. Sans ce masque d'indifférence qu'il portait sans cesse.

Avec Hisana, il pouvait se permettre de poser ce masque au moins le temps de quelques heures puis, quand il était temps, il le reprenait et le remettait. C'était si simple et si bon d'avoir le droit de pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments par une moue ou un sourire. Bien sûr, ces signes extérieurs de sentiments étaient , même avec Hisana, très limités. Mais ils existaient. Et c'était l'essentiel.

- Mais c'est exactement ce que je veux, Byakuya, répliqua-t-elle de sa voix caressante.

Et il l'avait bu, cette troisième coupe de saké. Pour l'unique et bonne raison que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

Byakuya émergea lentement de son doux souvenir. Il avait été, le temps de se rappeler, comme dans un état second, isolé de l'extérieur.

Il regarda autour de lui.

L'air vague et un peu béat qu'aborait Isshin Kurosaki indiquait que lui aussi repassait les réjouissances en compagnie de sa défunte épouse. Ses deux fillettes jouaient sous le sapin. Des emballages de cadeaux gisaient au sol.

La table avait l'air d'un champ de bataille. Du Coca coulait le long de la nappe, sans que personne n'ait prit la peine de l'éponger. Des assiettes sales étaient éparpillées de part et d'autre de la table. La bouteille de saké était vide.

Ils avaient donc déjà mangé ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Enfin, il nota l'absence remarquable de sa soeur et de l'aîné Kurosaki.

De dehors, des éclats de voix lui parvenaient. Des éclats de voix dont il n'était pas difficile d'identifier les détenteurs.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et aperçut Ichigo et Rukia, apparement en train de se chamailler.

Les deux jeunes finirent sans doute par signer une trêve car ils s'éloignèrent deux minutes plus tard, côte à côte.

Un fin sourire, à peine perceptible, illumina les traits de Byakuya Kuchiki.

_Joyeux Noël, Hisana. Joyeux Noël, Rukia. Oui, joyeux, il le sera pour toi...sans aucun doute possible._

* * *

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé celui-là ? _

_Thanks for reading.=)_


End file.
